When Spells Go Wrong
by Dragon's Warrior Rose
Summary: Harry Potter had always wanted a family but he didn't expect it to happen like this! After being struck by the Dark lord's magic and a misdirected spell at the same time Harry finds himself not just pregnant but in quite the situation as well! But is Voldie really who harry thinks he is or will he end up in love with the man he now sees? Find out When Spells Go Wrong!
1. Author ChatDisclaimer

**Warnings/Disclaimer:**** Dark!Harry, Good!Darkside, Dumbledore/Ginny/Ron/Order Bashing! And lots of smex. If you don't like yaoi aka Slash stories then by all means leave now. You have been warned! Flames will be used to make smores and light my scented candles. I own nothing but Anathema and her son!**

**Dragon**: Yay! My first Tom/Harry fic! Woohoo!

**Tom**: um, is she okay?

**Harry**: *laughs nervously*Funny story actually, uh, I kinda gave her a coke… and some candy.

**Tom**: *pinches the bridge of his nose* well _that_ was brilliant...

**Dragon**: *rolls her eyes* Anyway, welcome back to the cast! I hope you're ready for this. Also, WELCOME! To faithful followers and new friends alike! I'm glad you've joined us for this brand new adventure and I'm pleased to see you still like me. *grins at the readers*

**Lucius**: Dragon, baby girl, you're forgetting something. *picks her up and plops her in his lap, kissing her temple* unless you _WANT_ to get sued…

**Dragon**: *giggles and snuggles closer to him* oops, almost forgot. I do not own Harry Potter or profit from this fic in anyway. If I did own the series Tom would be married and Lucius would always be wearing leather pants.

**Lucius**: *nuzzles his cheek against Dragon's*Why leather?

**Dragon**: Cause. You're sexy. *gives him a quick kiss*

**Tom**: *rolls his eyes as he cuddles with Harry* Roll story!


	2. Chapter 1: Of Pregnancies and Letters

**Hey there guys! Sorry for the wait! I saw what happened and it's totally my bad. Well here it is the much anticipated chapter 1! As you can tell I'm not JKR so obviously I own nothing (excluding Anathema, Baby Malfoy, and the plot of this fic). Also no this is not a rip off of Second Chances, it just has similar circumstances. Right then roll Chap!**

_*Flashback/Dream*_

"_Potter!" Someone bellowed at me as I fought my way through the streets of Dufftown. I whipped around and barely had time to duck the curse that was thrown my way, tossing one back in return. A tall man with handsome aristocratic features and thick wavy chocolate hair snarled at me. I stared in wide eyed wonder at what seemed to be a twenty year old Tom Riddle, my breath catching in my throat and my heart skipping a beat. I snapped out of it when I felt a spell slam me in the back._

"_Aw, poor little Potter, did that hurt?" Tom (really how could I call him Voldemort looking like that?) sneered. I struggled to right myself as he shot a spell I didn't recognize at me. It slammed me in the stomach, knocking me back to the ground. My vision went dark, though as I fell under I caught sight of Tom standing over me with the most gorgeous smile on his face._

~O~O~O~

I jolted awake, panting and sweating. _Just a dream, Harry, just a dream…_ That was the third time this month I had dreamed of the events that led up to the conception of my baby, well babies actually. Yes, that's right, The-Boy-Who-Lived is having twins. Worst hospital wing visit EVER, that. I sat up properly and pulled open the green and silver bed hangings, sliding off the bed. Draco jolted up in his bed as a small alarm chimed, looking around the room and sighing when he spotted me.

"Don't scare me like that," he yawned. I rolled my eyes and continued on my way to the bathroom. Anathema rolled over to face me, blinking sleepily. Dray swept her stormy grey hair from her face and kissed her cheek, smiling. Oh, right, why is Draco in the same room as me? Well after my first hospital wing visit when they discovered I was pregnant, Madame Pomfrey insisted I be sent to Slytherin until I gave birth. To be perfectly honest with you I had no idea why at first, but once I arrived I knew. Half the girls were either pregnant or had a child. The most surprising parent was Draco, who I knew had gotten married to Pansy's sister Anathema just the year before. I never thought I'd see a soft side of him but watching his face as he played with his wife and newborn son showed me a whole new side of him. Anathema sat up, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"They sitting on your bladder again?" she asked sleepily. I nodded and continued my way into the ensuite bathroom. I heard her chuckle as I relieved my poor abused bladder of its load and started my morning routine. Thema joined me at the sink and patted my back gently, planting a kiss on my cheek in hopes to provide some comfort. I smiled at her around my toothbrush before spitting and rinsing out my mouth.

"So Harry, think you can handle breakfast this morning?" Draco asked as he paced with Baby Scott, who'd begun to wail for his morning feed. I nodded and held out my arms for the little tyke, whom Draco happily passed over to me. I rested him against my bump, cuddling and cooing to the child I saw like a nephew. He immediately went quiet, causing Draco to begin whining about 'mothers'.

"Good morning Scotty," I murmured gently. Big watery blue grey eyes looked up at me and he sniffled a bit. I chuckled softly and bounced him until Thema approached with his bottle. Reluctantly, I handed him over and dressed for the day. My uniform had been resized twice at this point to accommodate my ever expanding stomach. I winced as one of the twins delivered a particularly rough kick to my stomach.

"Please little ones, go easy on your poor mum!" I hissed to my children, "You've only got a couple months left in there anyway." They seemed to settle after that and my lovely fellow parents joined me on our way to the great hall. They stood in front and to both sides of me, acting as extremely discreet body guards to their Lord's children. I had kept the secret of their parentage to only the students of Slytherin House and their Death Eater parents, but I had a feeling it would not stay that way much longer. We took our usual seats at the snake table just in time for the mail to arrive. A large brown eagle owl and surprisingly enough a raven landed before us both with letters.

Recognizing the owl as his father's, Draco took the rolled up letter from its leg and fed it some of his bacon. He opened it and scanned it, face quickly growing paler as he did. He tossed the letter aside and reached toward the raven, only for it to hop away and caw angrily at him. I watched quietly before reaching out and coaxing the bird closer. It approached happily and extended its leg to me, which I carefully removed the letter from. It seemed it was addressed to me and I opened it curious as to who the sender may be.

~O~O~O~

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It has been brought to my attention that you are carrying my twin heirs. I demand that you come to Riddle Manor at once so we can discuss this at length._

_Sincerely Yours, _

_Lord Voldemort_

~O~O~O~

I looked up to find the raven still there, obviously waiting for a reply. I pulled out a self- inking quill and some parchment, scribbling a quick response.

~O~O~O~

_Dear Tom,_

_No way in hell am I showing up at your manor and if you honestly think I'll listen to you then you can go fuck yourself because that most certainly won't be happening any time soon._

_Sincerely Pissed, _

_Harry Potter_

~O~O~O~

I tied it to the bird's leg and sent him on his way, before proceeding to enjoy my breakfast.

~O~O~O~

**Dragon: Well that was fun.**

**Harry: *nods with a smile* That it most certainly was, I can't wait to see Tom's reaction to that note.**

**Dragon: Ah yes that will be entertaining. Review or I will take even longer to update than this last time, I mean it! Lack of reviews leads to Writers Block! I Love You All, See You Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 2: Of Twins and Daddies

**Hey Guys! Sorry this took a while; my English teacher hates her seniors. ANYWAY! I have a surprise for you all! A CHANCE TO SEE MY FACE! That's right you get to see the marvelous me! I am available on YouTube with a friend under the username: DragonRose19. Subtract that period and your good. I'm also on Deviant Art under that same account name. Feel free to find me because I'm gonna start vlogging soon and that is where you are likely to find more about updates for this account. Right then, ROLL CHAPPY!**

**Voldemort's POV**

I stared in shock at the missive my raven, Ciarnan, had returned with from Hogwarts._ If he wasn't carrying the twins I'd hex that brat for his cheek._ I ran a hand through my once again thick and curly chocolate colored hair out of frustration. With a growl I stood from my desk, beginning to pace the length of the room as I tried to figure out what went wrong. I wanted my children close to me where I could protect them from the old coot's influence.

"Fuck," I sighed. Maybe demanding his presence wasn't my best idea, but how was I supposed to tell my former archenemy I was an overprotective daddy-to-be? Not bloody happening in this lifetime if I can help it. He was being needlessly difficult about this. I growled again as a knock sounded at my office door.

"What!?" I snapped. Wormtail entered the room trembling like a leaf in an autumn wind. _Oh look, someone up there does have a soft spot for me_. I smirked and beckoned him in, thrilled at the idea of reliving some tension_. I am truly going to enjoy this_ I thought as my smirk widened into a sadistic grin and the clicked ominously shut behind the cowardly piece of scum.

**Harry's POV**

I groaned as I attempted lift myself out of my seat as the bell rang, signaling the end of double transfiguration as well as all my lessons of the day. _Please do not be stuck, please do not be stuck- oh great, it just had to be transfiguration…_ I tried to get up once again but to no avail, and turned to see if anyone was willing to assist the pregnant person.

"Allow me," some said softly into my ear as they took me by the elbow and lifted me effortlessly from the bench. I turned to thank them but froze, collected my bag, and proceeded to walk away with a scowl. The sound of hurried footsteps behind me only served to irritate me more. I whipped around and used an American friend of mine's patented Viper's Death Glare (1), beyond pleased with the wince it earned from a certain blonde aristocrat.

"What do you want Mister Malfoy?" I growled. He swallowed and raised his hands in surrender. Oh if Tommy Boy could see him now…

"I came to apologize in regards to the Dark Lord gaining information on the pregnancy. I left your most recent letter open on my desk while I stepped out," he explained softly. I huffed and waved it off, no point in being angry when honest mistakes are involved. He swept over and placed a cautious hand on to my bump, which I rearranged to the last place of movement with a smile.

"Any idea on gender yet?" I shook my head.

"Haven't the slightest," I sighed, "they won't cooperate and poor Madame Pomfrey's at her wits end." He chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Draco was the same. Covered his bits every time until my sister claimed she'd had enough and was proceeding to buy girl clothes since that was the best we could assume as far as gender at the time(2). Needless to say we found out we were having a son at the very next scan."

"I didn't know you had a sister," I murmured as he began herding me towards the hospital wing

"Oh yes, we're fraternal twins. She's a brunette with gold eyes and peach blossom colored skin as opposed to my pale self. I have two younger brothers as well. Now let's see if we can't get those little troublemakers to tell us a thing or two, shall we?" He replied casually.

**Voldemort's POV**

"Get out you useless pest, before I set Nagini on you!" I snapped as Wormtail scrambled out the door. Ah, nothing like a good torture session to relax a troubled mind. I began to pace again as I attempted to sort out how I could possibly get Harry here to the manor… An idea struck and I hurried to my desk. _Hopefully this one works…_

**Harry's POV**

The raven was back.

I sighed and took the letter from the poor dear, stroking his feathers which earned me a happy caw. I glared at the envelope and pondered whether or not I should just throw the thing into the fireplace. I sat down with it and tore it open, eager to simply be done with the damned missive.

_Harry,_

_I hope this finds you and our twins well. I apologize for my earlier letter but please understand, I am worried for my children. I wanted kids before the cause got to this point, before a political debate became war. And now you are giving me a chance at what I want, so I would like to keep the three of you close where I can easily protect you._

_I didn't mean to upset you. Please reconsider, I feel you'd be much safer from Bumlbewhore than at the school. Let me make this up to you, I beg of you. Please._

_Yours sincerely,_

_TMR_

_PS comment on the use of my initials I will get you back I guarantee it._

I chuckled softly to myself and pulled out some parchment along with a self-inking quill. _Oh Tom_, I thought softly as I began to write my reply.

**Dragon**: Ugh, my arms.. I cannot feel them at all…

**Lucius**: C'mon Dragon Sweetheart just a couple explanations and we can go cuddle up.

**Dragon**: okay regarding the 1. The Viper's Death Glare is my patented glare I use it when extremely pissed off. Regarding the 2. I actually did this with my sister's son the day before her scan and it really did work. *reaches for Lucius* cuddle?

**Lucius**: *picks her up and settles her in his lap with a soft chuckle* alright, baby girl, good work. Also there will be a poll for baby genders so don't forget to vote or your opinion will be disregarded. Drop us a review.

**Dragon**: *waves sleepily* good night you guys…


	4. Chapter 3: Of Visits and News

**I'm baaaAAAck! At long last school has ended and I have officially graduated from the Halls of Torture! You all know what that means, Update Time! I do apologize for being gone as long as I have however my teachers were some kind of evil. So today I will be putting out as many chapters as I can come up with. Also I will be putting in a poll about names for the twins, whose genders have been decided. Without further ado, roll chappy!**

**Harry's POV**

Anathema squealed and bear hugged me as I told the girls of Slytherin what I had learned at the scan with Mr. Malfoy. All of them seemed so excited and were already in the beginning stages of party planning mode as Draco pulled me aside, a clouded expression on his face. I had a funny feeling about what he was going to say to me momentarily.

"Have you informed the Dark Lord of this? Something tells me it will not go well if he has to learn it from an outside source yet again," he growled.

"Yes, I told him in the letter I sent off just _before _I told the girls," I chuckled, "really Draco you shouldn't worry so much."

"I can't help it. Thema is growing fond of you and if something happens I have a feeling that I will be the one to take the blame." I patted him on the back and led him back to the group that was beginning to grow in size as people crowded in to extend their congratulations. I accepted them politely but I was starting to get tired, luckily Thema noticed. She hustled everyone away and led me back to bed. She tucked me up beneath the sheets and smoothed my hair down gently.

"Thema?" I whispered softly.

"What is it, Harry Dear?" She replied just as quietly.

"What's going to happen do you think? What with Dumbledore flinging abortion spells at me every time I turn my back…" She smiled and kissed my forehead just as tenderly as she would Scott's. It was reassuring and I immediately relaxed.

"The Dark Lord won't let anything slip through. Also from what I've heard at least Dumbledore is going to be gone from the school for at least a week before winter holidays which means we can sneak a _certain_ Daddy-to-be into the grounds will relieve the tension in both of you," she explained with a chuckle.

I brightened at that and she pressed a final kiss to my forehead before leaving the room. As I settled down I wondered how Tom had reacted to the news from the scan.

~O~O~O~

**Tom's POV**

The letter slipped from my fingers as I gazed at the ultra sound photo in my hand. They were absolutely beautiful. _Did I really help to create them?_, I wondered as I reverently traced a finger over their precious figures. It was hard to believe but I would be seeing them soon, along with their mother. The young Miss Malfoy had informed me Dumbledore would be gone the week before the students adjourned for the holidays as well as a way in for just this purpose.

"I'm going to be a father," I whispered to myself in awe. A delighted chuckle bubbled up and out of my throat. _It's so hard to believe but..._ I looked down at the picture again_. And yet here's the proof._ I could hardly wait to meet my precious baby-

~O~O~O~

**Harry's POV**

I stood in the center of the common room instructing the older years as they cleaned up the dungeons and Thema was explaining a few things to the Firsties as we prepped for Tom's arrival. Dumbledore had left just this morning and Tom was due any minute now, so the entirety of Slytherin was a flurry of activity.

Thema and I had just finished up with everything when the fireplace flared green and a figure stepped out. Tom was just as sexy as ever, all taut muscle and well angled features. I wanted to swoon but thankfully my Gryffindor pride kicked in and I was able to stay upright. He scanned the room and locked eyes with me, slowly beginning to approach.

I stood tall and kept my face indifferent, even _if_ I really wanted to jump his bones. He raised a hand toward my enlarged belly but paused and looked to me for permission. I nodded and he sank to his knees, running his hands over the skin in pure awe. He pressed a soft kiss to my swollen stomach, murmuring gently to the young ones protected within.

"Hello my sweet baby girls."

~O~O~O~

**Dragon**: Y'all better be happy that I have updated.

**Tom**: I still can't believe it. *nuzzles Harry's stomach* Two perfect little girls.

**Harry**: I know. I'm so excited! But we are going to have to run those names by the public…

**Tom**: Don't worry I'm sure Dragon's got it covered.

**Dragon**: Damn straight! Anyway, vote on the poll and drop us a review alright?


	5. Chapter 4: Of Names and Hope

**Dragon**: *throws chapter at audience and hides behind Snape* I'm staying right here! You can't kill me if I hide behind Snape!

**Snape**: *sighs and shakes his head before turning to the audience* Please turn your attention while I escort Dragon back to Malfoy Manor *apparates away before anyone can argue*

~O~O~O~

**Tom's POV**

I felt them shifting underneath my hands and couldn't stop the face splitting grin that grew from the sensation. Knowing they were there was one thing but to feel them? It was complete bliss. A hand rested on top of one of mine and I looked up into Avada Kedavra green eyes that were glowing with happiness like my own crimson ones probably did. I stood and extended my arm to Harry, watching him tuck his hand into my elbow with a smile.

I allowed him to lead me towards a door and away from the students, all the while remaining completely silent. I took the time to properly observe him, tracing his elfin features with my eyes and admiring his soft curves. He was absolutely mesmerizing and it took most of my restraint not to pull him into an alcove for a quick snog. _Ease off Tom, the kid couldn't possibly be any less interested._

~O~O~O~

**Harry's POV**

_Merlin I wanna jump him! But I can't. There is no way on earth he would ever go for my skinny arse. Nope, just forget it now Potter._ We arrived in front of a set of abandoned rooms that had been cleaned and set up for him. When I turned to tell him as much, I found myself looking directly into bright crimson eyes. My face lit up the exact same color in a flash.

"U-um, this is where you'll be staying this week. We did the best we could on such short notice."

"Thank you Harry," he purred with a smirk," Have you thought of names for them?"

"Yes actually I have," I responded with a smirk of my own. I gestured for him to follow me into his rooms and took a seat in one of the armchairs that stood before the fireplace. He trailed behind me before sitting in the chair beside mine. His head tilted to the side in a silent question, reminding very much of a large cat. I chuckled, causing him to snort and stare at the fire instead of me.

"Lorelei and Ruby," I whispered reverently. His head whipped about to face me and he stared at me confused.

"What did you say?" He asked softly. I smiled at his expression and shook my head.

"Lorelei and Ruby. You asked if I'd thought of any names so I told you the ones that I like most," I chuckled to the stunned Dark Lord beside me. _He actually looks kinda cute with that expression._

"Ruby? I ran into a Cross-Road demon by that name once. No chance in hell," he scoffed. "Though I will admit I do like the name Lorelei, mainly because it represents a creature that is both beautiful and deadly." I glared at him and shifted so that I was facing him completely.

"Oh? Let's hear your ideas then," I growled. He smirked at me again.

"Kileyna and Sirena," he replied smugly. I giggled, before full out laughing at his suggestion.

"Kileyna? Seriously? Uh, no. Although I do like how you feminized the word Siren," I snickered. His eyes instantly narrowed, then they closed as he took a deep breath and released it in a rather put upon sigh.

~O~O~O~

**Tom's POV**

I looked at Harry again. _If only I stood a chance with him, Salazar, if only I could HEX him…_

"How about this?" I began. He looked at me, interest piqued. "We could give them the only two names we both like?" His eyebrows knitted together in thought, his forehead wrinkling and his nose scrunching up. A gentle smile took over my face before I reached over, smoothing out his forehead with a soft touch and tapped his nose. He blinked, then giggled again and turned his content gaze on me.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. Lorelei and Sirena, I can't wait to see them."

"When are you due? You never told me," I asked.

"Didn't I? Funny, I could have sworn I did." He murmured, partly to himself.

"Harry, when are you having the girls?" I asked in an attempt to regain his attention.

"Hm? Oh, right, I'm due on the twenty-ninth of December." He replied with a smile. I sat there in a slight state of shock. They're birthday is so close to mine. Looks like I have something to look forward to this year then. I felt something brush lightly against my hand and grabbed it on instinct. I heard Harry gasp before I realized I was holding his hand tightly within my own. He was looking anywhere except at me, his cheeks flushing a bright cherry red. _Oh, I'm really enjoying this._

~O~O~O~

**Dragon**: I'm so sorry everyone!

**Lucius**: *wraps her in his arms* Calm down, Lovely, it isn't your fault.

**Tom**: He's got a point how were you supposed know you'd be on a family vacation for _**over a month**_?

**Harry**: Tom's right. And besides, you did have fun in Disneyland right?

**Dragon**: *nods and smiles* I did. I hope you all like the names. Who am I kidding, you picked them. See you all real soon ok? Bye for now! PS whoever figures out the reference I snuck into this chapter gets a reward. Though I'm not gonna tell you what.


	6. IMPORTANT!

**Alright ppl listen up! Normally I don't talk about real life in a way that isn't vague, but I have an important announcement. I will be creating a facebook account strictly for my pen name as well as a page for updates. Tomorrow those of you who wish to will proceed to like this page: Dragon's Warrior Rose and add me to your friend list under the following: Helena Tsepes-Trescott. As far as an update is concerned you will have the next chapter on Saturday. Thank you, I love you all so much.**

**Bye for now! ~Dragon**


End file.
